This invention relates to animal identification tags, and more particularly, to a two-piece ear tag assembly for hogs comprising a main identification tag member and a tag attachment member and which may include an electronic identification signal generating means.
Various problems and prior art solutions related to animal identification tags and tag applicators are discussed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,007; 3,896,577; 3,958,353; 4,102,073; 4,121,591; 4,147,168; 4,516,577; 4,552,147; 4,612,877; 4,718,374 and 4,738,258, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, the present invention relates to two piece tag assemblies wherein there is an identification member and an attachment member which are made of molded plastic material. The tag assembly of the present invention is particularly adapted to be mounted in the rear side central portion of the rear side part of the ear of the hog (swine) animal species. The present invention comprises a tag assembly of relatively small size which is constructed and arranged not only to be easily mounted in a preferred location, but which is also constructed and arranged to prevent damage in use, and employs a flexible connecting means rather than a rigid connection means.
The present invention involves the use of an one piece identification member having a flat identification portion with a transversely extending intermediate flexible connecting strap portion which terminates in a connecting head portion. A tag attachment member is mounted in the animal ear pocket to receive the head portion. The identification portion faces rearwardly to be at the rear of the animal ear while also being protected from engagement with foreign objects such as fence wires and posts, stall frames, trees and branches, ropes, etc. because of its location immediately to the rear of the animal ear. The identification portion is segmented to provide a plurality of resilient flexible sections to resist damage including damage resulting from chewing by other hogs. In addition, the construction and arrangement of the identification member facilitates the use of an electronic identification signal sending means mounted on the identification member. For example, a low range electronic identification device may be mounted on the identification member and be in proper operational position as the animal places its head into a feeding or watering bowl or trough having an electronic identification signal receiving means for receiving identification signals from the electronic identification signal sending means. The use of a relatively thin flexible generally flat connecting strap means portion on the identification member reduces strain on the animal ear and less likelihood of loss of the identification member in use.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an one piece tag attachment member which is constructed and arranged to be located inside the animal ear with a central slot adapted to enable a portion of the flat connecting strap means to extend therethrough and resilient flexible retaining means in juxtaposition to the central slot for retainingly engaging a head portion on the end of the strap means. Other advantages and features of the invention are described hereinafter. While the ear tag assembly and system of the present invention has particular utility for use with hogs, it is contemplated that the invention may be used for other kinds of domestic and non-domestic animals.